Camp Dramatic
by ConveyedMonkies
Summary: With the rating of Total Drama dropping from season to season, Chris and Chef have decided to start up a new reality game show, where 18 teens will battle it out for 1,000,000. 17 Losers. 1 Winner. 1,000,000 Dollars. Things are about to get dramatic.
1. All New Players All New Pain Part 1

Episode 1- All New Players, All New Pain Part 1

A man in his early forties stands on the end of a old, broken down dock with a old sign that says "Cap Wawnaka", well it's supposed to say "Camp Wawanakwa" but the paint is wearing off.

"Yo! I'm your beloved host, Chris McLean" Chris announces, flashing his signature toothy grin.

"As you can see we're back at crummy old Camp Wawanakwa for a all new series, Camp Dramatic, but we're not back with the the same crummy cast!" "In fact, we have 18 all new vict- I mean contestants coming here, but don't worry, we still have the same old disgusting food, dangerous island inhabitants, and grueling challenges!"

A horn sounds in the distance

" And here comes our first contestant now!" Chris exclaims

A small girl with brown hair, blue shorts, a yellow shirt and sandals, holding a book and a pink suitcase steps off the boat

"Zoey! How're you doing?" Chris asks

" G-G-Good" She replies softly

"Don't really care," Chris says "Now move to the end of the dock."

Zoey quickly moves to the end of the dock, as another boat arrives at the dock

A large muscular boy with a black shirt, khaki shorts, and green sandals steps off the boat with his green dufflebag.

"Brock! How are ya!" Chris says

Brock simply ignores him and walks to the end of the dock, where Zoey glances at him, and he glares back in return.

Another boat arrives at the dock, and a girl with blonde hair, a short red dress with a belt and leopard print leggings under with black flats steps off the boat, forcing the intern that drove her here to carry her 7 suitcases, 4 purses, and 3 make-up kits.

"Lauren, I see your... prepared." Chris says, greeting her

"Of course I am, I have 4 outfits for each day, along with enough make-up to last a year."

"Great... Why don't you stand with everyone else,"

Lauren looks at Brock and Zoey

"Ha! _This _is my competition! You may as well hand me the million now!"

Zoey simply frowns while Brock glares at her

Soon, another boat reaches the dock, and a tall, lanky boy with auburn hair, a blue shirt with the batman symbol, and tan shorts steps off the boat while reading a comic book

"Yes! I knew The Joker wouldn't be able to make it out of the carnival without Bane's help!" The boy exclaims excitedly

"Carl, great to see you, man!"

He waves at Chris, then makes his way to the end of the dock with the other contestants

A boat with 2 females, one with clothing similar to Indiana Jones and the other with a blue jacket and with skinny jeans with animal pictures on them, step off the boat.

" Roxy!" He says pointing to one with the Indian Jones clothes, "Mary!" He says pointing to the other "Welcome to the show!" Chris says to them

"Wait, why are you both on the same boat?" He asks them

"One of the interns passed out, something about to much luggage?" Roxy explains

Mary looks at the rest of the contestants and gasps, quickly running towards Lauren

"You realize that belt you're wearing was made out of a cow!"

"Yeah, I actually got to see it be processed into a belt!"

This causes Mary to literally faint, and Carl attempts to catch her, but isn't able to lift her up, causing them to both fall

Roxy also looks around, and focuses her gaze on Brock

"You look like the toughest guy here, want to arm wrestle?" She asks confidently

Brock shrugs "I love any opportunity to humiliate people"

As they arm wrestle another both reaches the dock, in it there are two boys, one with messy blonde hair, a gray jacket, ripped jeans,and a skateboard, the other with black hair, a black shirt with a spray paint on it, green shorts and a spray paint can. They each step off the boat,

"Zach!" He says to the skater " Mike!" he greets the guy with a can of spray paint "How are you!"

"Awesome!" Replies the skater, however Mike replies with a "Meh". The two move with the rest of the contestants

Another boat reaches the island, this time with 3 contestants, one guy that is slightly overweight, with an orange shirt and green shorts and blonde hair, a girl with blonde hair a small red skirt, and a tan tube top, and another girl with a small red shirt (similar to Heather's from Total Drama) and jean short shorts, with long brown hair hair and blue eyes. All three step off the boat.

"Oscar," He says to the male "Katy," He says the the blonde "Britney," he says to the brunnete "Welcome!" Chris says

"Hey Chris" Oscar says as he attempts to step down, but trips and falls on the dock

"Ooh, that looks like fun!" Katy Exclaims, and jumps down from the boat, and falls face-first onto the dock

"I was wrong" she says in pain

" That probably isn't something new for you." Britney says as she step off the boat

"Why are there 3 of you on a boat this time?" Chris asks

"One of the interns got spray paint in there eyes" Oscar says, as he gets up

Chris glares at Mike

"What!" Mike exclaims

Another boat gets to the dock, in it is a boy dressed in a pirate costume with red hair, a girl with black hair, glasses, a brown sweater vest, and black leggings, and another boy with tan shirt, jeans, and brown hair all step off the boat

"Harvey" He says to the red-head "Jane" He says the the girl "Cory" He says to the other one "Hey!"

"Hi" Jane replies, " I can't wait to compete with all of these human beings!" "Even if they are intellectually inferior."

"Ahoy Mates!" "I cannot wait to sail across the seas!" Harvey says

"You know Harvey, I can send you back to the insane asylum whenever I want, so try to not, act **TOO **crazy."

"Hey everyone!" Cory says

"Oh, it's you, the normal one, no idea why the producers picked you." Chris says

"Sorry?"

The final boat parks at the dock, this one with the last 4 contestants

Two girls, one with a plain blue shirt, and gray skinny jeans and blonde hair, the other is African-American or Canadian, or whatever with brown pants that stop a few inches above her ankles and a tan shirt. Two guys are also on the boat, one muscular one with blonde hair, a blue jersey, and black shorts, While the other has perfect cheekbones, an amazing smile and...Whoops! getting off track! He has a blue shirt and black jeans, along with grey sandals

"Jenny" Chris says to the blonde girl "Latifa" he says to the other female " Brad" He says to the male with the jersey "and Marcus!" he says to the very, very beatiful one.

"What's up brotha!" Latifa says as she high-fives Chris

Lauren immediately steps towards Marcus "Well hello." She says flirtatiously

"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!" Katy shouts as she tackles Lauren

Within minutes almost every girl is fighting, there's hair ripping, face slapping, its pretty gruesome

" QUIET!" Chris yells, Immediately grabbing everyone's attention "Now if you'd follow me, I'll show you around"

* * *

"These are you cabins, where you'll be living for the next 8 weeks, complete with terrible odor, coachroach infestation, and disgusting bunk beds!"

The contestants groan as Chris leads them to the next area

"Here's the washrooms, one for they guys, one for the gals."

Chris then leads them to the next area

" Here's the Mess Hall, where you'll get your 3 disgusting meals of the day"

Chris soon leads them to a smelly outhouse

"The infamous bathroom confessional, feel free to dish out your most secret secrets to the world, or complain about everything here, probably the second one."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL-MIKE**

"There's no way Chris is gonna get me to use this dumb thing!" "Wait a second..."

**CONFESSIONAL-CORY**

"I'm so stoked to be here, hopefully I have a shot at winning."

* * *

And last but not least he led them to the campfire

"Here is the Campfire, where we will be having our Campfire Ceremonies where one of you will be sent home and can-"

"Yeah, Yeah we can 'never' come back" Roxy says

"Way to steal my thunder" Chris says, glaring at Roxy "Now its time to place you into two teams." "If I call your name stand to my left, Britney, Cory, Mike, Carl, Jenny, Katy, Marcus, Latifa, and Harvey, you guys are the Screaming Islanders!"

The contestants cheer as they are officially given a team

"Now, Mary, Brock, Lauren, Roxy, Oscar, Zach, Brad, Jane, and Zoey, stand to my right." "And you guys are, The Killer Tikis!"

"Now go get some rest, you have a deadl- I mean- perfectly safe challenge tommorow." Chris says snickering evily

"Which team will win? Will the contestants survive their first challenge? Who will go home first? All this and more next time on CAMP DRAMATIC!


	2. All New Players All New Pain Part 2

Episode 2- All New Players, All New Pain Part 2

"Last Time On Camp Dramatic..." Chris says at the Dock of Shame

"Eighteen losers came to Camp Wawanakwa for a shot at a million big ones!" (Shows clip of contestants arriving at the docks)

"Some of them seemed in it to win it," (Shows clip of Roxy and Brock arm wrestling)

"While others probably won't last a day." (Shows clip of Oscar falling off the boat)

"Which player will be the first to say goodbye to their chance at the million?" "Find out right now on Camp Drama!

Theme Song*

_Guitar Intro (Chris is seen as interns apply his make-up and several cameras are faced at him)_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine (The camera moves through the forest where Mike can be seen giving Carl a wedgie)_

_You guys are on my mind (The camera moves out of the forest to the campgrounds where Britney and Latifa are trying to attack each other and Oscar is separating them while Zoey watches, frightened)_

_You asked me what I wanted to be, but I think the answer is plain to see (The camera moves to the Mess Hall where Mary is lecturing Chef about not using meat products, although he is ignoring her and puts a rat into boiling water anyway)_

_I Wanna Be Famous ( Roxy and Brock are arm wrestling, and Roxy eventually overpowers Brock and wins)_

_I wanna live close to the sun (Lauren is applying her make-up on a lawn chair)_

_So pack your bags 'cause I've already won (A bird flying by poops on Lauren causing her to scream)_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there some day ( Jane is seen reading a book when a football comes out of nowhere and hits her in the face)_

'_Cause I Wanna Be Famous (Brad is seen awkwardly grabs the football and walks away)_

_Nana nananana nanananana nanananana (Marcus looks at himself in a mirror)_

_I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous x2 (Katy is seen trying to do a handstand, but falls, causing her to break the dock and fall into the water, where a shark attempts to eat her, however the screen moves away before anything can happen)_

_Whistling theme (Cory and Jenny are seen looking into each others eyes, when Mike sprays spray paint onto their faces)_

"This stuff is great!" Oscar shouts joyfully as he eats the... whatever it is that is being served in breakfast

"Um, what exactly is this." Lauren says to Chef in the line

"Stuff I found on the floor of the kitchen, Now Eat It And Like It!"

"I think I'll pass." Lauren says, walking out of line

Harvey Shrugs "More for me, this is much better than what we ate on the sea!" He says as he takes a bite of the indescribable mush on his plate

**CONFESSIONAL-LAUREN**

"What is with that kid!"

As the contestants chat among themselves, Chris suddenly barges through the door.

"Challenge Time contestants!" "Change into your swimwear and meet me at the beach, the first entire team there will win a reward."

The contestants immediately rush out of the Mess Hall and into to their cabins to change

"Which team will win the reward?"

"Will they live through the first challenge!?"

"All this and more right after the break on Camp Drama!"

Commercial Break*  
"Welcome back folks!" 16 out of our 18 players are here, and the only ones yet to come are Carl from the Islanders, and Lauren from the Tikis."

"She better hurry up or she's dead meat!" Roxy growls

Carl pants, out of breath, as he runs to the rest of his team

"Are you really that out of breath, I mean it less than a five minute walk." Cory says to Carl

"I'm...*pant pant* Okay..." Carl manages to say

"Looks like the Islanders win the reward!"

The Screaming Islanders cheer as The Killer Tikis groan

"What'd I miss?" Lauren says

" YOU! You just cost me my reward!" Roxy says as she lunges toward Lauren, but Brock and Brad hold her back

"What! I was putting on make-up!" Lauren replies

"Make-up! It's a swimming challenge!" Roxy exclaims

"So..."

"It'll run anyway!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ugh!"

"Now that everyone's here, it's time for your reward Islanders!" "You get to go first in the challenge!" Chris says

"That's it! You're kidding me!" Britney exclaims

" If you'd let me explain the challenge, you'd get how that's a major advantage." Chris says angrily

"Here's how it works, in the water, there are 50 flags, 5 green ones,which are worth 10 points, 15 red ones which are worth 5 points, and 30 blue ones, which are worth 1 point. The team with the most points wins!"

"I still don't understand how we get an advantage." Jenny asks

"Do I have to explain _everything_, if you guys go first, you'll have more flags to grab, and a bigger chance to get points."

"Ooohh..., wait, how does it work again?" Katy says "Ugh," Britney says as she pushes her into the water

'Aahh!" She screams as she falls into the water

She emerges with a blue flag and an electric eel around her leg, which immediately shocks her

"GAHHHH!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we loaded the lake with electric eels, sharks and piranhas to make things more interesting" Chris says laughing evilly

"That's one point for the Islanders, who's next."

The contestants all step back, except for Marcus who dives in, grabs a green flag, and comes out of the water completley uninjured

"Are you serious! Not a single bite!" Chris says shocked

"If he can do it, how hard can it be?" Cory says as he jumps into the lake, and two piranhas bite him on his arms as he jumps out of the lake with a red flag

"AHHHHH!" He screams, then all of a sudden, a piranha jumps out of the water and bites his groin, which causes him to faint

"Ha! Who's next" Chris says

"No way am I doing this, brotha, I am not gonna die today!" Latifa says, stepping away

"Fine, but if we lose this challenge, be ready to go home." Britney says as she prepares to dive, causing Latifa to glare at her.

**CONFESSIONAL-LATIFA**

"Mmm Mmmh, that girl is just looking for trouble."

**CONFESSIONAL-BRITNEY**

"Look, I'm gonna win, and if that means making enemies along the way, so be it."

Britney dives into the water, and comes out with an electric eel around her waist, which shocks her repeatedly

"*ZAP* GAHH-GET THIS- *ZAP* GAHH -THING OFF- *ZAP* GAHH- ME"

An intern eventually pulls it off her, though he was shocked several times in the process

"Five points to Gryffindor, I mean the Islanders!"

Harvey jumps next, scoring 10 points, and a encounter with a shark

Jenny also jumps, getting 5 points and a bite from a piranha

Carl pushes Mike in, who retaliates by swimming back to shore with a red flag, throws and eel at him, then punches him

Carl would have jumped, but had to be taken to the infirmary because the eel slid into his throat and wouldn't come out.

"Okay, let's tally the scores!" Chris says as he counts the flags

"Hmmm carry the 2... add 5... looks like its 40 points for The Screaming Islanders!"

The team cheers in response

"You guys can go get lunch while the Tikis take their turn."

"Will the Tikis win the challenge? Find out after the break!"

Commercial Break*

"Welcome back!" Chris says cheerfully "It's time for the Tikis to grab their flags." The Tikis enter the beach "Before we start, anyone want to step out" Lauren, Jane and Zoey all step out of the way "No way!" Roxy says as she drags Lauren back "You may have lost us the reward, but you are NOT losing us the challenge!"

**CONFESSIONAL-LAUREN** 'That girl is like sooooo mean!"

Roxy throws Lauren into the water, she comes out with nothing but eels and piranhas on her

Roxy goes next, and grabs a green flag with ease

Brock follows, but only grabs a red flag, and is attached by a shark

Brad goes next and gets a red flag, and is literally covered in piranhas

Zach dives in, scoring 5 points, and no injuries, well not untill Oscar jumps on top of him, Oscar then dives down and grabs a blue flag which earns the team 1 point

Mary jumps in and grabs a blue flag and leaves uninjured

"And the Tikis have 27 points, Wow... You guys failed. Islanders, you can go relax, while the Tikis meet me for the very first Campfire Ceremony."

"Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony, losers." Chris says "You will all write the name of one of your fellow contestants on the paper provided in the confessional, the one with the most votes is history."

Clips of the contestants voting is shown, Roxy is seen angrily voting for Lauren and Lauren doing the same to her

"Why don't we get started. Marshmallows go to..." "Brock, Brad, Mary, Oscar, Jane, Zoey, and Zach, you are all safe." The 7 get their marshmallows "That leaves Roxy and Lauren." "Roxy, you're here because you bossed you team around, and nearly killed Lauren." "Lauren, you're here because you are pretty much useless." "And the final marshmallow goes to..."

P

A

U

S

E

F

O

R

D

R

A

M

A

T

I

C

E

F

F

E

C

T

P

A

U

S

E

F

O

R

D

R

A

M

A

T

I

C

E

F

F

E

C

T

"Roxy." "WHAT!" Lauren exclaimed "YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME! I DESERVE TO WIN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Chef puts duct tape over her mouth and throws her into the Boat of Losers, her muffled shrieks can be heard from miles away. "There you go folks, Will the Islanders win again? Will The contestants survive the next challenge? Find out next time on CAMP DRAMATIC!"

Votes-

Roxy- Lauren, Brock, Zoey

Lauren- Roxy, Brad, Zach, Jane, Mary, Zach

Author Note- Woot! 2nd ep is done! I'll try to update this tommorow or the day after (but that probably won't happen) Review and tell me what you think so far!

:)


End file.
